


I Know I'm In Love

by deadandcoveredinglitter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A collection I guess, Camp Half-Blood, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Set in the canon world, Slow Burn, i guess??, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadandcoveredinglitter/pseuds/deadandcoveredinglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a sort of bind-up of all the jercy drabbles and one shots I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm In Love

And I lean forward, touch his lips to mine again. Though this time it's slow, gentle, with all the tentativeness of a first kiss.

A warm glow is spreading in my chest, my heart is beating wildly and I don't know what I'm feeling but it's good, it's great. There's only one way to describe a kiss like this; it's something I definitely want to do again.

He pulls away, and we're left staring into each others eyes...and the moment is gone because he's laughing.

"What?" I ask again, smiling a little.

He just shakes his head, still smiling, and leans in.

\------

Percy lay on his back near the lake, his eyes closed. Things were getting better with Annabeth since the breakup, but there were still awkward silences and glances that Percy feared would never go away.

"Hey." Jason's voice floated into Percy's ears, disturbing his train of thought. He heard Jason sit down next to him. Percy opened his eyes.

"Hey." Jason looked even more beautiful at night, when the moon shone on his face; it made his cheekbones look more prominent. You could cut diamond on Jason's cheekbones. Percy shut his eyes tight; these were feelings he knew he had to shut out.

"Why are you out here so late?"

Percy wished Jason wouldn't look at him like that.

He sighed. "Just thinking."

Jason grinned. He looked cute when he grinned. "About what?"

Percy sat up, unable to contain his small smile. "Why are  _you_ out here so late?"

Jason's expression got a little more serious. "I'm worried about you. You're not the same since...you know. I can tell things are awkward, and I understand. it was the same with me and Piper."

Their eyes met and a jolt of something made Percy's heart skip a beat. A moment had passed between them, and percy admitted something to himself that he was trying to hold back: he had feelings for Jason. And no matter how many times he shoved those feelings down, Percy knew they would come rising to the top again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it was. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
